1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of controlling power supply for a fingerprint sensor, a fingerprint processing device, and an electronic device performing the same.
2. Background of the Invention
With the increase in personal portable terminals, such as notebook personal computers (PCs) and smart phones, the importance of information security is being emphasized. various biometrics technologies to portable terminals. From among the various biometrics technologies, fingerprint recognition technology may obtain high security at low cost and fingerprint sensors may be miniaturized. Therefore, the fingerprint recognition technology is widely used.
Moreover, with the development of smart phones, various functions of portable terminals are provided. Thus, there have been various efforts to minimize power consumption by components in a portable terminal. Accordingly, a power control method for minimizing power consumption by a fingerprint sensor equipped in a portable terminal is required.